Accelerator
by RedIvySparrow
Summary: This is set directly after the end of chapter 106 of The Dying of the Light, the chapter we all hate because it made you cry. BE WARNED: THIS IS VALDUGGERY! DON'T KILL ME EVERYBODY! It's fluffy, and cute and Valduggery, so just know that you've been warned. :) Rated T for language :D
1. Accelerator

**Hello my wonderful readers,**

 **Welcome to another one shot. One shots are fun. I like one shots. I should do them more, I thought. So that's what's happening. This is set directly after the end of chapter 106 of The Dying of the Light, the chapter we all hate because it made you cry.**

 **BE WARNED: THIS IS VALDUGGERY! DON'T KILL ME EVERYBODY! It's fluffy, and cute and Valduggery, so just know that you've been warned.**

 **Okay, I'll speak soon. Will hopefully update** _ **The World As We Don't Know It**_ **tomorrow, it depends how busy I am. Anyway, review, follow and favourite as always and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Love, Cait (RedIvySparrow) xx**

" _I love you," Valkyrie blurted out._

 _Skulduggery didn't look back._

Instead, he turned to Ravel, grabbed him by his collar. Ravel kicked and struggled, but Skulduggery's grip was far too strong. He spoke to the Engineer, but kept his eyes on Ravel.

"I present to you, a soul."

Ravel's voice was way too high pitched. "It has to be willingly given! Have you gone mad?"

"Shut up, I wasn't talking to you. A soul, willingly given by me. You didn't say it had to be _my_ soul that I gave though."

Valkyrie stared.

"A valid point," the Engineer said. "I don't see anything stating you are wrong."

"Good." Skulduggery looked at Ravel for a few seconds, and then threw him onto the dias. Ravel froze, a terrified look on his face, and then he was gone. No flash of light. No scream. No boom.

A soul had been willingly given and the accelerator had been switched off. Skulduggery turned to her and Valkyrie leapt at him and kissed his teeth.

After a moment, she realised what she was doing and drew back, fighting the embarrassment. "Sorry," she said. She paused. "Don't you _ever_ do that again."

"Do what?"

"Make me think you were leaving me."

"I told you I wasn't going to. You should listen more."

"Moron."

"Now Valkyrie…"

"You are such a fucking moron! You are an absolute egit!"

"Language."

She glared at him.

"Also, I am a very _brilliant_ moron."

Valkyrie felt a tear roll down her cheek. "Brilliant morons don't make me cry."

"Okay, A, you just admitted I was brilliant, and B, what happened to _'You changed my life! You made my life better!'_?"

"Stop mimicking me."

"Apologies. Can I have my hat back?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Fine." He took it from her and patted her head.

"To be honest it looks much better on me than it does on you."

"That's not what you were saying a minute ago."

"Well, I was trying to be nice because you were crying."

"So you lied to me?"

"Basically."

"Oh, my, god. You have absolutely no clue about maintaining a friendship, do you?"

"Well, you've followed me around for seven years now so I must know _something_."

She grinned. "That you must."

They walked from the accelerator room. They started to make their way to the ops room. "Skulduggery?"

"Yes?"

She stopped walking and turned to fully face him. "I meant what I said."

"I know."

"Do you-"

"-Yes."

She nodded. "Okay."

"Are we-"

"-Yes."

"Okay."

They resumed walking, and her hand found its way into his as they neared the room. They walked in. Tanith sat alone at the main table, her head in her hands. She looked up. "Hey," she said. "Did you manage it?"

"Would we be here if we didn't?"

Tanith started to say something, then noticed their hands and grinned widely. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"You know what!"

Valkyrie nodded. "Yeah, I do. Not the best timing, is it?"

"Actually, we need a little bit of love around here. I mean, the whole end of the world thing's cool and all, but, you know, it can get _super_ depressing."


	2. Goodbye

**Hello my wonderful readers,**

 **I wasn't going to update this, but then I changed my mind, so here we are. No longer a one shot.** **Okay, so this is when Valkyrie is saying goodbye to Skulduggery (hence 'Goodbye') before she leaves Ireland for five years.**

 **Please be sure to review, follow and favourite as always and PM me with ideas or if you feel like chatting!**

 **Love, Cait (RedIvySparrow) xx :)**

"I'll give you two a minute," Fletcher said and she nodded.

"Thanks."

He disappeared and it was just Valkyrie and Skulduggery standing in the heat.

"You'll be okay?" he asked after a moment.

"Yeah," she said. Tears pricked at her eyes. "You'll be there for when I come back, right?"

"Of course."

"But don't wait around or anything."

"Valkyrie, I will always wait."

"Don't," she said. Then, "I wish you could stay with me."

"I will," he replied simply.

"But you can't. Skulduggery, I'm not going to take away your life just so I can be with you. Besides, I need to just stay away from all of this for a while. I killed Alice! I need to just… Think."

"Okay," he said softly. "It's okay. Valkyrie, you shouldn't beat yourself up over this. Yes, it was a terrible thing, but the only way you can write over it is by redemption. However, I know how it feels, and I know that sometimes you need some time. So take as long as you need, and know that I'll wait for you. Just remember that thinking might help, but it isn't going to make up for it."

She smiled slightly. "Everything takes so much work," she murmured.

Skulduggery chuckled. "Complaining isn't going to do anything either," he joked. She stepped in for a hug.

"I love you," she said quietly. Valkyrie felt his jaw rest on her head and smiled to herself.

"I love you too."

"Uh, hello?" Fletcher said from directly behind Valkyrie. She spun.

"Fletcher!"

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't realise that I was… Interrupting anything."

"Well, what did you think was happening?"

"I don't know!" Fletcher's face was very red. "Are you ready to go?" he asked Skulduggery.

Skulduggery looked at Valkyrie and she sighed and nodded. She hugged Fletcher, told him to keep safe and not to visit, and to that he mumbled something about choosing favourites. Valkyrie smirked. She turned to Skulduggery and kissed him, ignoring Fletcher shifting uncomfortably beside her.

"I will come back," she said, almost inaudibly.

"I know. I love you."

"I love you." Valkyrie kissed Skulduggery one last time, then stepped back, turned and walked up to the door.

When she looked back they were gone.


End file.
